este não é mais um fic romântico
by Ninde Ringeril
Summary: Quando finalmente se pensa que o que queremos está ao nosso alcance, vem o destino e o rouba de nós..."


_Bom, esta aqui é a famosa Original - one-shot vencedora do terceiro lugar de um certo outro site. E como ta dizendo no meu profile, é uma coisinha clichê água com açúcar que eu por um acaso resolvi escrever, baseada em uma imagem de Rurouni Kenshin. Eu de fato não esperava receber nada menos q o último lugar, entaum, imaginem, fiquei imensamente contente com o resultado! Bom, nada mais a declarar, então, divirtam-se!_

**Este não é mais um fic romântico...**

Todos diziam a ela que ele um dia não votaria mais. Ela sabia que não era verdade. Sim... Sua busca um dia teria um fim, e se for de sua vontade, sempre teria lugar em sua casa, assim como em seu coração. Soube-se então, depois de 2 anos fora, que ele estaria finalmente de volta. A esperança lhe veio mais uma vez aos olhos. Ela apressou-se a fazer os preparativos para a recepção daquele que era o mais importante em sua vida. Ela ainda podia lembrar claramente do ruído que seus pés faziam ao andar pela casa, do som de sua voz, o jeito que ele ria e principalmente de seu inseparável pingente em forma de crucifixo. Ela sabia que esse era o real motivo de suas viagens. Ele queria descobrir o verdadeiro significado daquele pedaço de prata que carregava desde que era um bebê. Por inúmeras vezes ela tentou persuadi-lo a não ir, para que ficasse para sempre com ela, mas ele era sempre irredutível. Queria descobrir a todo custo suas raízes, suas origens. Tudo o que ela podia fazer, era resignar-se e esperar por ele. Sempre e sempre.

A mesa do jantar estava perfeita, ela era caprichosa com as coisas que fazia para ele quando estava de volta. Tudo detalhadamente pensado e feito com todo capricho. Velas, flores, uma música agradável, luminosidade perfeita. Um último retoque nos cabelos, no quimono, aquele último ajuste no arranjo floral sobre a mesa, e finalmente, o som de alguém à porta. Chegara enfim o dia em que esperava por tanto tempo. O ruído de seus passos abafava o som das batidas de seu coração. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, para vê-lo parado à sua frente, a maldita cruz pendurada à altura do peito. Ela teve que segurar o impulso de abraçá-lo e chorar freneticamente em seus braços. Cumprimentaram se com um beijo longo e apaixonado seguido de um abraço carinhoso, e ele entrou. Jantaram, conversaram, riram e até brincaram de correr como crianças no tempo de escola. Correram até o quarto, onde caíram sentados em meio às almofadas decorativas do aposento. Riram muito de si mesmos quando perceberam onde e como estavam. Quando os risos se calaram, eles se admiraram por um tempo. Um contemplando a beleza infinita nos olhos apaixonados do outro.

Depois de uns muitos segundos se olhando, seus rostos, seus corpos, se aproximavam. A mão direita dele segurando firme em sua cintura, a mão dela encostando tenramente um pouco abaixo do pescoço... Mais e mais seus rostos se encontravam, até q finalmente seus lábios se tocam docemente... Primeiro devagar, como se ambos quisessem sentir a alma do outro com o toque suave de suas bocas. Depois mais intenso, as carícias também mais intensas, As mãos dele deslizavam carinhosamente por suas costas, descendo por sua cintura, até suas coxas, e tornando a subir pelo mesmo caminho. As mãos dela também percorriam o corpo dele com carícias sutis nos ombros, pescoço, nuca, costas... As emoções agora estavam a um ponto em que ambos não conseguiam mais se conter. Lentamente ele a deitou nos lençóis. Começou a beijar a pele aveludada do pescoço dela apaixonadamente, seu perfume o inebriava, o que ele mais queria no momento era se perder no perfume de sua pele, seus cabelos... Ah! E que cabelos... Um simples toque naqueles fios de seda pura era como o paraíso! Ele inspirava aquele perfume como se quisesse mantê-lo em seus pulmões para sempre, afinal, em breve ele partiria novamente. Lentamente as mãos dele desciam em direção ao obi dela, desfazendo o gracioso laço que prendia seu kimono...

Na manhã seguinte, tudo que ela pode sentir era pesado silêncio e o vazio no lugar onde ele jazia na noite anterior. As cobertas e os travesseiros ainda mantinham o calor de seu corpo, e o seu perfume. Ela passou o braço pelos travesseiros na esperança de encontrá-lo, nem que fosse na memória da noite anterior... Mas tudo o que encontrou foi a solidão, e... Uma amarga lembrança. A cruz de prata, a cruz que ele usava, e que jurava nunca tirar... A cruz que o ligava ao passado que ele desconhecia e por tanto tempo procurava. Agora pertencia a ela com um novo significado: Um recomeço. Ela então se sentou à cama, fazendo o lençol que a cobria, escorregar, revelando sua pele a pouca luz que invadia o aposento. Olhava o objeto com um peso no coração, sabia que desta vez nunca mais ia vê-lo... Sabia que essa era a "cruz" que teria que carregar para o resto de sua vida... Mas de certa forma ela também sabia que uma parte dele era dela, e uma parte dela era dele pra sempre... E era isso que de agora em diante a faria viver. Um amor que só fazia sofrer, a fez mais forte agora. Levantou-se e pendurou a peça de prata na forma de cruz ao pescoço, a cruz que para sempre a partir de agora levaria consigo...


End file.
